Marcus
This is about Xena's old flame; for others named Marcus see Marcus (disambiguation). ---- |Only Appearance = |First Appearance = "The Path Not Taken" |Last Appearance = "Mortal Beloved" |Status = Deceased |Gender = Male |Residence = Greece |Race = Human (mortal) |A.K.A = |cause of death = Hit with an arrow |Killer = Mezentius |Romances = Xena |Affiliations = Xena, Mezentius, Hades |Mother = |Father = |Brother(s) = |Sister(s) = |Son(s) = |Daugter(s) = }}Marcus was a recurring character on . He was a close acquaintance of Xena's, and an arms dealer who was later redeemed. He first met Xena when she dealt with him and Mezentius, concerning weapons for her army. The two became very close in the time they spent together. When Xena was on a rescue mission concerning a young girl that had been kidnapped and reportedly being kept inside Mezentius' walls, Xena and Marcus briefly rekindled their love, although Xena knew that he was bad for her. Mezentius killed Marcus when he discovered that he was helping Xena work against him. A few months later, Marcus returned to Earth (and briefly to the living also), to help Xena return the Underworld to it's normal state and reunite Hades with the Helmet of Invisibility. After the Underworld was restored, Xena convinced Hades to put Marcus in the Elysian Fields, as opposed to Tartarus. He was played by Bobby Hosea. Story Early Association with Xena Shortly after he met Xena, she tricked him in some way and they began a romantic relationship. He had met Xena's mother, Cyrene. He was in love with Xena's determination. (XWP: "The Path Not Taken") Activity after Xena Some time after his relationship with Xena ended, Marcus was a member of a raiding party. He was shocked when he witnessed the beheading of a young crippled man, whose life grandfather was pleading to have spared. He decided to walk away from being involved in warlord activity. After a short time, he realized he could not stay away forever and came back to work for various warlords. (XWP: "The Path Not Taken") Work with Mezentius By Year -2, Marcus was working for the arms dealer Mezentius in the walled city of Tracus. Unbeknownst to Mezentius, Marcus was using his position to sneak some of Mezentius's weapons out of the city for profit using a special water well he found. While in Tracus, Marcus's favorite place was a hot spring in the middle of the city. He lost track of Xena and her army after her raid on Semplese, although he heard rumors of her changing and fighting for good. He didn't believe these rumors. In Year 0, he helped Mezentius's men kidnap Princess Jana. This was to stop her marriage to Prince Agranon, and caused their kingdoms, Beocia and Kolonus, would continue to be at war. The prepared weapons for the Beocian War afterward. During this time, Marcus was reunited with Xena at a nearby tavern. He did not know that she had left her army and decided to fight for good. After catching up on old times, Marcus took Xena to Tracus when she requested to meet with Mezentius. After Xena met with Mezentius, Mezentius warned Marcus to not let his passion override his loyalty. When Xena was nearly caught after sneaking into Mezentius's weapons room, Marcus covered for her by claiming that he brought her there to study the weapons for her army. He informed her about how he had been stealing weapons from Mezentius and of the rumors he had heard. He also told her how he was surprised at her behavior, and believed she was somehow different. They rekindled their relationship. (XWP: "The Path Not Taken") Death The next day, Marcus was shocked to learn at the tavern that Xena had in fact changed sides, with news of her activity in Lerna. He decided to confront Xena to find out if this was true. He discovered her helping Princess Jana escape, and was saddened about her treatment of him as a "stooge." Xena attempted to coax Marcus into joining her, but he was not strong enough, and called for Mezentius's guards. After a fight with the guards, Marcus grabbed Princess Jana and threatened to kill her. Marcus was talked into not killing her by Xena, and when Mezentius shot an arrow at the princess, Marcus jumped in front and took the arrow. He died soon after in Xena's arms. Xena and Gabrielle were present at his funeral dirge. (XWP: "The Path Not Taken") In the Underworld When Marcus died, he was judged and placed in Tartarus. He soon learned that, because he was dead, he could hear the thoughts of him by the living. He began to miss Xena over everything else, and he learns that love is the strongest power in the universe. With that love he is able to be happy, even in Tartarus. In early Year 1, Marcus began visiting Xena in her dreams. Soon, he was allowed to walk briefly amongst the living as a ghost, due to increased chaos in the Underworld. He urged Xena to use the Alconian lake to help save the souls in the Underworld. Based on Marcus's statements, Xena travelled with Gabrielle to the lake. Xena entered the lake and the Underworld while Gabrielle kept watch. Once in the Underworld, Xena met with Marcus once more in Tartarus, which was filled with the spirits of good people. Marcus explained that the chaos was the result of the mad-man known as Atymnius, who stole the Helmet of Invisibility. Both Marcus and Xena traveled to the Elysian Fields to search for Atymnius. They soon find Atymnius, using the Helmet to make himself invisible. Xena's mortality was soon discovered, but with the help of Marcus, she was able to cast doubt on Atymnius's rule. After the Elysian Fields erupt in a huge fight, Marcus and Xena escaped and headed for the palace of Hades. They encountered harpy guards used by Atymnius to keep others away from Hades and Marcus was taken by one and nearly killed. After the fight, Marcus and Xena arrive in Hades's lair. They meet with Hades and discover that Atymnius had used the Helmet to enter the mortal world, which with Helmet caused him to become mortal. Xena and Marcus decide they need to kill Atymnius in order to stop the chaos in the Underworld. With urging from Xena, Hades gives Marcus mortality for 48 hours. (XWP: "Mortal Beloved") Return to the Mortal World Xena and Marcus came back out of the Alconian lake, just in time to see Gabrielle struggling with the invisible Atymnius. They were able to fight him off, and Marcus met Xena's friend Gabrielle. They tracked him for awhile, but soon set up camp. Marcus was surprised at all the things he took for granted while he was alive. After talking with Xena, he finally learned how much she loved him and once rekindle their relationship. The next day, they learn that Atymnius had been attacking a wedding festival in Pylos. Marcus and Xena figure out Atymnius's plans, and Xena's takes the place of the bride for the traditional bathing of the bride. Xena successfully killed Atymnius, but Marcus discovered an idea. He learned from observing Atymnius that the Helmet of Invisibility might be used by Marcus to stay alive past his 48 hour point. He decided instead to return the Helmet to Hades, in order for Hades to successfully rule the Underworld. Upon their return to Hades, and a successful haggle with Charon, Marcus was nearly killed by a harpie and a fall. They returned to the palace of Hades, and Xena was able to talk Hades into allowing Marcus to enter the Elysian Fields. Xena then killed Marcus, out of love when the time ran out, and he entered the Elysian Fields and they shared their last kissed before Xena departed. (XWP: "Mortal Beloved") Legacy Xena was deeply saddened by Marcus's death and told Gabrielle of her relationship with him. (XWP: "The Path Not Taken") After Marcus went to the Elysian Fields, Xena told Gabrielle that he would be in her heart forever. (XWP: "Mortal Beloved") Xena entering the Underworld in search of Marcus became public knowledge afterward. In late Year 1, Xena, while temporarily possessing Callisto's body, used her knowledge of some of the more personal details to convince Hades that she was truly Xena. (XWP: "Intimate Stranger") In Year 5, after binding Celesta, the goddess of death, Xena mentioned Marcus, along with Solan and Lyceus, as one of those who was killed before their rightful time. (XWP: "Looking Death in the Eye") Gabrielle recorded, in the Xena scrolls, that Marcus was Xena's true love. This would also be passed down from generation to generation in Xena's family. In 1940, this will be repeated by Xena's descendent, Melinda Pappas. (XWP: "The Xena Scrolls") Trivia Gallery Appearances Mentions #"Intimate Stranger" #"The Xena Scrolls" #"Looking Death in the Eye" Category:Mortals Category:XWP characters Category:XWP Season 1 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male